


Top Diff

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (attempted and implied), Broom closet makeouts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Set after GRF v IG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Sometimes you really need some alone time with with your boyfriend, and sometimes so do your rivals.





	Top Diff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic about anyone from IG. Hopefully I got the personalities of Ning and TheShy down okay!
> 
> Also let's pretend G2 would have a reason for being at the arena the day IG and GRF played.

As IG make their way off the stage, Zhenning takes Seunglok’s hand in his, subtly shifting so he blocks the cameras and the crowd from seeing their fingers intertwining.

“_You were amazing as always, babe_,” he murmurs into Seunglok’s ear, and Seunglok turns pink at these simple words of praise from his boyfriend.

“_I missed playing with you_,” he replies, ducking his head shyly. Zhenning chuckles and squeezes Seunglok’s hand at that.

“_Me too_,” he says fondly, before glancing around at their triumphant teammates. “_Hm, after interviews, do you want to…_” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and lets go of Seunglok’s hand to wrap an arm around his waist.

Seunglok starts and lets out a little squeak, a highly incongruous sound from such a tall and handsome person that Zhenning finds absolutely adorable. “_Oh, uh…_”

Before he can answer, someone is dragging Seunglok off for an interview with Sjokz. Zhenning waves him off with a smile, which makes Seunglok struggle to compose himself as he walks back onstage.

Zhenning waits patiently for him backstage, already scoping out the venue for a good place for him and Seunglok to get some alone time together. A nearby maintenance hallway looks promising; nobody appears to be going in or coming out, and he thinks he can see a broom closet that should be able to fit the two of them.

As soon as Seunglok returns from his interview, Zhenning drags him down the hall, ignoring the knowing look Euijin gives him.

“_Ning, wait…_” Seunglok protests, scrambling to keep up with his boyfriend’s brisk steps.

Zhenning pauses, letting Seunglok catch up. “_What is it?_”

Seunglok shuffles his feet, looking embarrassed. “_Do you have...protection?_” he asks awkwardly. Zhenning chuckles at him, which just makes Seunglok more embarrassed.

“_We don’t have the time or space for that, and we don’t need protection just to make out,_” Zhenning points out. “_Unless...you want to do more right now?_”

Seunglok shakes his head, face burning. “_No, that’s fine!”_ he squeaks.

“_We can always do more later tonight,_” Zhenning teases, delighting in the way Seunglok gets redder and redder. He reaches out to turn the doorknob of the broom closet. “_After all, I know you-_”

Zhenning is interrupted by a loud clatter, followed by two disheveled-looking figures bursting out from the broom closet. Zhenning and Seunglok both take a step back in surprise.

“Oh shit-” A deep voice says in English, coming from the larger figure. Zhenning frowns as recognizes him as Wunder from G2. Wunder is hunched over on the ground, but he can spot a skinny pair of legs wrapped around his waist and a shock of brown hair poking out from the top laner’s shoulder.

“W-what’s going on, Martin?” A higher, nervous voice asks. Wunder turns around, and his swollen lips and glassy eyes are plainly visible.

“_Why are Caps and Wunder here?_” Seunglok asks, peering over Wunder’s shoulders at the G2 midaner, who’s still tightly clutching to his toplaner.

“_Seems like they had the same idea as us_,” Zhenning says dryly. Seunglok’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s going on.

“Are you two…?” he asks Caps and Wunder in halting English. Wunder flushes, obviously stunned at suddenly being face-to-face with his idol/rival at such an inopportune time.

“Are you two?” he retorts, lifting his chin at Zhenning. Zhenning grins back at him.

“I’ll keep this secret if you keep us secret,” he offers, holding out a hand to help Wunder up. Wunder frowns for a moment before taking Zhenning’s hand and pulling himself up, helping Caps up along the way.

“Deal.”


End file.
